Programming languages are increasing in complexity and functionality. The broad range of available computing devices, including desktop computers, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, cellular telephones, wireless email paging devices continuously spurs the need for even more sophisticated programming languages in order to utilize the functionality of those computing environments.
An integrated development environment (IDE), also known as an integrated design environment and an integrated debugging environment, can be helpful for computer programmers who are developing software for different computing devices. IDEs can simplify the task of programmers so that they need not understand all of the peculiar details of every computing device for which they are tasked with programming. An example of a known IDE is JSEclipse from Adobe Systems Romania, formerly known as InterAKT Bdul. Vasile Milea, nr 2H, et 1, ZIP 061344, Bucharest, Romania, based on Eclipse from the Eclipse Foundation, Inc. 102 Centrepointe Drive, Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, K2G 6B1. Another example is Microsoft Visual Studio from Microsoft Corporation of 205 108th Ave. NE, Suite 400, Bellevue, Wash. 98004. There are challenges associated with these IDEs. Indeed, user interfaces allow users to interact with software applications. Different user interfaces display the same application differently based on the screen size and other attributes of the user interface. This presents a challenge when designing software applications, particularly for portable electronic devices.
Screen size and shape varies significantly between portable electronic devices. In addition, devices often use particular user interface themes that impact the appearance of software applications. Screen controls such as buttons and dropdown lists, for example, are painted in a different manner depending on the device. As a result, there are challenges in designing a software application using a single screen layout. In some cases, software application designers perform multiple design iterations before the software application appears as intended on a targeted device. It is therefore desirable to improve the design process for portable electronic device software applications.